say whut? Twilight?
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: Bella and the cullens find out there is a movie about them, and go watch it. Their reaction. After breaking dawn.


**Say whut? Twilight?**

"OH MY CARLISLE!" Alice screamed. We all rushed down the stairs, including Carlisle who was on his off day, AKA, Esme-had-forced-him-to-stop-working-and/or-threaten-to-kick-him-out-of-the-house-if-he-didn't-stop-working-day. The reason we rushed, was because well, it was Alice. I mean, if Emmett said it, we all couldn't be bothered, he probaly found a butterfly or something stupid like that. But Alice? Future seeing Alice? What could possibly shock her?

We were all pretty confused, except for Edward, who looked.. well, shocked. Sensing my confusion, he pointed to a piece of paper in Alice's hand. It was a clipping out of a newspaper, in the Life! section where all the movie ads where. Written there in gothis font, were the words, "Twilight". Underneath the words, was a picture that caused me to become speechless. Yes, me, a full grown vampire. And I processed stuff faster than normal humans! There was a picture of a prettier then normal human, who had long hair in soft waves till her shoulders, I was sure she looked sorta familiar, except I couldn't place her face.

Behind her, sort of glaring at the camera, was a guy with spiky hair, in a fashion that striked me as familiar too. You could tell he was paler then the human girl. I gasped. I knew that face. It was the human.. Edward.

Beside him was a human with fair coloured hair. He was wearing a doctor's coat, and I instantly recognised him as Carlisle. See, he goes to work that much, that I can't really imagine him not in one.

After the human Carlisle, there was a brawny guy, who had huge biceps. He grinned att eh camera, and I knew at once that was the human version of Emmett.

Behind Emmett was a emo looking guy who had fair curly hair and looked like he was in pain. Of course, Jasper.

Across Jasper was a small, peite girl who had sticky up black hair and a happy look to her, which I reckoned belonged to Alice. And good likeness too.

In front of her was a striking fair haired human, who was by far, the prettiest. And she seemed to know it too. It was definitely Rosalie. Except less pretty. After all, no human could even compare to Rosalie's beauty.

In front of Rosalie, was a human whose hair looked brownish yellow. Almost caramel coloured, though it was hard to tell through the black and white picture. Her heart shaped face, and motherly expression, all screamed Esme.

What about the human girl who seems to be the main focus of this picture then?

Edward was too gazing at the picture, and he seemed to be smiling at gazing at it lovingly.I felt a spurt of red hot jealously. Who was that girl?

"Look Bella," Edward said, laughing gently,"It's you when you were human."

Really? I gazed at the girl there, who seemed familiar yet strangely distant.

"I don't- that isn't, that wasn't.." I trailed off, in shock.

Yes the human was me, but probaly prettier then me when I was human, for then when iIwas human I had looked rather plain and dull.

There were words below "me" and "Edward".

"The famous vampire love saga between Bella swan and Edward Cullen."

Emmett was bent over laughing, and if I was human I would have blushed.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked Alice seriously.

"Its a movie! About us! Well more Bella and Edward but we have roles in it!"

"But this will expose us won't it?" Esme asked worriedly. No one wanted another visit from our dear _dear_ friends of the volturi, espcially if the previous was so recent.

"They probaly got all the details wrong, Besides, this movie has been out for half a month, the Volturi would have heard and if it did expose us, they would have come knocking on our door earlier." Rosalie dismissed.

"Okay! So let's go watch it!" Alice trilled, dragging a frightened looking Jasper out the door.

"Wait.. who said we were going?" I yelled after them as the other members of my family trudged after them.

"Relax, it'll be fine.." Edward comforted me.

"How would you know? Have you even seen her visions?"

"No.. she was translating the cuppy cake song in 250 languages, but I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"Fine.." I grumbled, and reluctantly followed him to go watch the damn movie.


End file.
